love of twins
by Transfomers SilentWolf
Summary: a girl who lived a life of pain is forced to stay in a foster care. She is not normal and her family is even weirder. Solstice goes on journey and challenges to see were the paths she choose will take her. Will she find love or only pain.
1. Chapter 1

"talking" 'thinking' ~_talking to __**Allspark~ **_** Cybertron language **:Comn link:

I sadly do not own Transformers, if I did I would have made it so my OC could end up like it does.  
first fanfic, so hopefully it is not to bad and hopefully it is alright.

**~Start~**

Hello, my name is Solstice Angel Maxtrus; I am 17 years old and have been in over 10 different foster cares because I am labeled as a freak. You see I was born with blood red and neon blue eyes, my bones are made of some type of metal, my blood is a dark purple and underneath my skin is metal and wiring. Some people say that I am a robot with human emotions while others believe I was created and then abandoned. I know the truth of my past, when I was five I lost my mother, a beautiful lady who worked for some group called sector seven, I was used for experimentation which caused many scares to mare my body. I escaped sector-seven when I was twelve because of a being, a woman, no she wasn't a woman per say; she was a being of light yet she looked like a giant robot, he name is Allspark and she is the power that helps her children survive. Right now I am in a new foster care- the family who has to live with me are called the Witwicky's. I have lived with them for over two years which is an improvement from the other one because they actually care about me and my need and not care that my eyes are blood red and neon blue. I sighed as I slowly stopped sketching and looked around my room, there were many pictures of things I have seen through my "demonic eyes" or in my dreams where the one person I can call mother gently talked to me through our bond. anyway let my story of my life begin...

_**good morning my sparking~**_ I smiled as I finished the picture of two large Cybertronians; they looked the same yet complete opposites from one another- their names are primus and unicron- the two halves of Cybertronians god; the good and the bad. I stretched and groaned when I felt my bones creak and pop.  
~_good morning Mama-Allspark. How are you feeling today? Any of our children coming soon? ~ _I could hear a feminine chuckle inside my head as I asked questions. I stood up and walked over to my table where I was working on a spark signature device that allows one's spark to be hidden and also allows the person to be cloaked so as to not be seen either.  
**_I am feeling weaker each day, but these humans will never stop. And yes, my youngest, besides you of course, is here to be Sam's guardian also Barricade is here to stop and get Sam himself. ~ _**I sighed as I rubbed my temples, I grabbed my tools and quickly worked on my device, going through patterns and ways to allow it to work with little technology we have here. I smiled after 4 hours I was finished with it as I fastened it onto my wrist. I heard this horrible noise as I looked outside and there was Sam coming out of a beat up Camaro and I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it. I got up, turning on the device I slipped outside were Sam was standing and tapped him on the shoulder which made him turn around but he saw nothing until I let down the shield which caused him to scream and fall over. I started to laugh as I helped him up.  
"Sorry Sam, I had to test my new invention and well I couldn't help myself." I lowered my head waiting to be yelled at but instead I got a pat on the head as I heard Sam sigh at me.  
" it's alright Soul, really it is alright so don't go bad into that shell." Sam said as he ruffled my hair which caused me to laugh slightly as I looked at his car; I smiled gently as I ran my fingers over the hood. I walked over and slide into the car and relaxed inside it as I looked around; watching Sam as he grabbed things to wash the car with.  
"Alright little one, I am telling you this now, no matter what happens, no matter the outcome, please protect my family, they are all I have left. Please, my little bumblebee protect him for me." After saying what I needed to I slipped out of the car as I decided to help Sam wash the car, while doing so I talked to Allspark as she told me about everything, Cybertron, the Primes, before the war, during it, and up until now. Sam walked over to me.

"I have a question." I turned back to Sam.  
"Yes, ask your question my dear Sam" He waggled his thumbs around in a circle.  
"Welllllll…." He drawled out. "There this party and I want you to come with. For…moral support. You know so you can be my-"  
"Wingman for Mikaela? Really Sam, I don't see why you try so hard to make people like you instead of just being who you are on the inside…" He pouted a moment but shrugged.  
"Still go. Please."  
"Sure." I answered after a moment of thought. I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"But, if I don't have to get out…I'm not. I don't do parties. Much less ones with Trent there. He undresses me with his eyes every time I see him. It's creepy and gross!" He nodded.  
"Okay. We have a few hours and-" I cut him off by spraying him in the face which started our water war.

**0o0o0**

After cleaning the car and getting Sam soaked I went upstairs and pulled my soaking wet clothes off and picked out new undergarments and a pair of army cameo pants with a black tank top I got on our vacation to the beach. I pulled on my black boots and grabbed my phone and leather jacket to cover my arm. I walked to Sam's room and found him talking to himself or Mojo rather.  
"Alright, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl." He walked over to his computer and scrolled down to the EBay page and he groaned.  
"I need money to take out the girl is what I need…" More scrolling. "Zero Bids. Great." Mojo began barking and I laughed to myself. That dog was such a druggie. Sam also knew what this meant.  
"Mojo, you want your pain pills?" He asked the small dog as he grabbed the pills and the dog scurried to the end of Sam's bed. Sam grabbed the pills but set them back down and he stared into the mirror. He started to pull on his chin.  
"No. Premature. Wassup? Nothing, just driving my car. Driving my car." He breathed into his hands and smelled them. He cringed and flinched his head back and grabbed some mouthwash spray and started shooting it all in his mouth. He grabbed the pills again and walked back over to Mojo who was now on the table. Sam sat down, pill in hand.  
"It's like clockwork. You know you're wasting these things but if you piss in my bed again you're sleeping outside." He put the pill in the Mojo's mouth and he quickly ate it.  
"All for today. No more. Crack head." He got up started walking towards the door, too bad I couldn't get away in time since he stormed out and almost ran into me. I pushed on his shoulder.  
"Watch it, Sam!"  
"Where you eavesdropping?" I shrugged slightly and looked at the floor.  
"Little bit, I'm sorry." His face grew red.  
"hey it's ok Sol stop apologizing already" He said becoming even more flustered as he tried to figure out what to say to me. I smiled and nodded.  
"I see. Let's go LadiesMan217, we gotta party to hit."  
"It was a typo!" He yelled his face still red. We both walked outside after he grabbed the keys. Of course Mama Judy and Papa Ron were working on the lawn. They always were.

"Ron, this one's uneven." mama Judy stated as she repeatedly stepped on it as a failed attempt to straighten it out.  
"Yeah. Probably." Was papa Ron's dull reply.  
"This one is wobbly."  
"Yeah, I'll take care of that." He never would.  
"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" As I was observing I noticed Sam strode out into the middle of the grass. Papa Ron forgot about Mama Judy's question to immediately tend to the grass Sam was currently stepping on.  
"Oh, Sam. I do not like footprints on my grass."  
"But, there are no footprints." Sam was right.  
"That's why I built my path; go from my grass onto my path." Sam did so but he still had to complain.  
"It's family grass, Dad."  
"Yeah, well, when you own your own grass you will understand." I laughed slightly at the fight that seemed to break out once a month and he always said the same thing, 'when you own your own you'll understand.' I walked over and sat in the passenger's seat of the Camaro. It did look better now. Throughout the water fight we did manage to clean it up really good. I patted the dashboard.  
"You clean up nice." I smiled and leaned back as Sam got in and slammed the door.  
"Let's get out of here." I nodded and smiled.  
"YEAH!" I yelled as I got excited only for Sam to give me a confused look. I only shrugged I couldn't help but smile at Sam he can be a child sometimes but what can I say, he is a pretty good person when h isn't acting …. Abnormal.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Tranformers sadly... got to go, sam is dragging me to a lame party

Wolfy! (background)

Enjoy! See yah later!

**0o0o**

"Oh no. No. No. No. Abso-fucking-lutely not. I am not dealing with him all the way to the lake." I whined as I crossed my arms and leaned back in the passenger's seat. My eyes roamed over the double-wide trailer in front of me and the old pick-up parked beside it.  
"Miles is my friend, Sol. I don't hate on your friends." Sam said as he pulled his phone out to call Miles and tell him to come out. I snickered.  
"You don't hate them…only because I have none except for you dummy." He looked up and smirked.  
"oh, right" I rolled my eyes and leaned back again and closed my eyes. Sam's continual back and forth with Miles on the phone was soon drowned out by my headphones as I turned on any song and listened to it. It was moments later that Miles started too trod down his rickety wooden front steps wearing another ridiculous outfit. I pointed at him and groaned.  
"Look at that. What is he wearing?" Sam groaned.  
"I don't necessarily have people lining up to be my best friend, Solstice!" He waved his arms around to emphasize. I pointed at Miles again.  
"And he's the reason why. He's the oddest human being I have ever met…is he even human?" Sam smacked my shoulder.  
"Ow." I winced and grabbed my shoulder. Miles walked up and opened the passenger door.  
"Backseat, babe." I didn't budge. I snickered.  
"Ha! Bro, I'm not your babe for one and if you try anything you're going to be missing some things there." He waggled his eyebrows.  
"You wanna be my babe?" I rolled my eyes. "Go fuck yourself Miles before I break your skinny little neck" I said as my monotone kicked in once again.  
"Solstice! Just sit in the back!" Sam finally cut in. I turned and gave him a look, ignoring Miles' cheering from behind me.  
"Come on. Please. I'll give you five dollars." I groaned.  
"Fine. I won't forget though." I started to unbuckle myself but the buckle wouldn't come un-done. I groaned and kept pressing but every time I heard it click open, it would click shut once again.  
"sorry but I can't get it unlatched." Miles finally retreated to the driver's side and climbed into the backseat.

It was a good ten minute ride of awkward silence until we arrived at the lake. Miles jumped up from the backseat once we arrived and looked around.  
"Dude, are you sure were invited to this party?" Sam nodded.  
"Of course Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Miles raised an eyebrow. I shrugged. I looked at the kids here all of the popular kids and a few 'middle class' kids. Then I saw a black SUV, Trent beside it and-  
"Oh my God. Mikaela's here." Sam beat me to it. He and Miles soon got out of the car and I saw Sam and look at Miles.  
"Don't do anything weird." I smirked.  
"That's Miles you're talking to." Miles smiled.  
"Of course not!" He said in response. Sam straightened his t-shirt and smoothed his hair back.  
"I'm good, right?" Miles nodded.  
"Yeah, you're good." As soon as Miles' voice hit Trent's range of hearing he turned around and stopped fiddling with his football to point out the arrival of my brother and Miles. He said something I couldn't hear and then Mikaela ran up and hugged him from behind. I decided to let Sam get whatever he was searching for by even being here and I decided to press on with the car.  
"Sooo…Bumblebee, a scout?" I asked the radio. No response. I sighed as I looked over and saw Trent, right in Sam's face.  
"Hey um Sol!" I looked up and saw Sam motioning me to come over. Sighing I shook my head as I carefully stepped out  
"let the games begin" I smiled sadistically, fangs showing as I thought out what was most likely to happen. Gently closing Bee's door till I heard the audible click as it closed properly I patted the handle softly as he whirred slightly in worry; I smiled knowing he thinks I didn't hear him.  
"I'll be fine Bee, calm yourself" I whispered soothingly "the only person who is going to get hurt is Mr. Demarco." Satisfied that he was no longer worried I turned and walked over to Sam and Miles, however, by the look on Trent's face it would seem as though I had sashayed up to him  
"Sam" I called cautiously, eying the way Trent was standing and his facial expression along with that of the girls behind him "is there something wrong?" Sam grinned weakly while pointing at Trent.  
"um sort of- I wanted you to meet an acquaintance of mine, Trent this is Solstice my Sister- Solstice this is Trent." He stated, motioning between us as he spoke and I automatically narrowed my eyes 'so this is the boy who has been tormenting Sam' I thought to myself while snarling lowly in the back of my throat as Trent strolled up to me and slipped an arm round my shoulders  
"hey babe what do you say- He didn't get to finish for I grabbed his arm and flipped him over me, pressing my boot against his throat as I crouched over him  
"I HATE low lives, you and your so called friends only take pride in the pain of others yet you do not even stop to think about how they feel each time you harm them, pathetic." I whispered softly in his ear, watching as he gulped in fear. Standing slowly I looked at all the other jocks and preps that were around "Listen up because this is for all of you! I have seen people who are different in ways and are made fun of so they take it to heart and end themselves because of your words alone. Think about what you say beforehand." finished with my statement I looked at Sam and nodded, walking back over to Bee when Trent's voice made me pause."  
and who are you to tell us what to do! You have no control over us you fucking Freak!" he snarled angrily making me glance at him, the third party from the car lot listening again courtesy of Bee though I didn't know that. Humming softly I stared at Trent in disappointment as I shook my head and looked back at everyone who looked toward me, I stared at them through my shades.  
" Freedom is the right of all sentient beings and not a single individual can change that but, be that as it may, it is also good to listen to the ideas of others before you make a final decision on what you wish to believe for some can be lead astray should their ideals become misguided by those of a higher authority. Then again this is just my honest opinion, however." Spinning on my foot I ignored the gasps and mumbling of everyone that I walked past. I walked over to Bee and climbed inside, the third party no longer listening or watching_.  
~__**oh my Sweet Sweet sparkling, Primus has something in store for all of his children, I promise your life will become brighter.~**_**  
**_~I know Mama-Allspark and that is what I am afraid of…. Knowing what is to come. ~ Sighing_ I in the back listening to music when Miles climbing in the window making me growl.  
"There is a reason that doors where invented you imbecile! Do that again and I will throw your ass out of here fast." he flinched then stared confused as the radio came on _"whose gonna drive you home?"_

"Dude what's wrong with your radio" Miles complained while I stared at it in thought 'Bee is playing matchmaker isn't he?' I asked myself with a grin, shaking my head as Sam shooed Mile's out the car after the girl that was behind Trent. A Miss Mikeala Banes I believe. Slumping in the back while laying down on the seats I caressed them gently while staring at the ceiling as Mikeala got in.  
"and here we go" I muttered before I snapped back to attention at what Sam said. Allspark just chuckled as I rolled my eyes and sighed laying down once more and closing me eyes.

**0o0o0o0o**

"You can duck down if you want, it won't hurt my feelings I mean, look at Sol. She's lying down as well" Sam said motioning to me as I lay in the back.  
"Shut it Samuel my head is starting to hurt again" He flinched while she laughed and looked back at me as I stared at her.  
"Hey; I'm Mikeala, nice stunt you pulled with Trent"  
"It wasn't a stunt, it was the honest truth. He shouldn't be treating people like he does." She nodded thoughtfully, wringing her hands together in anxiety as she looked at me I couldn't help but sigh as I looked at her sifting so I was looking straight at her though she  
"I'm not prejudice or discriminative if that's what you're thinking. I'm just very, very blunt. I have seen things and also I use to be picked on until I learned to deal with it." I slipped my zipper down of my jacket as I slipped it off and Mikeala gasped; on my arms were many scares that marred my skin, I took off my shades showing her my eye.  
"I went through much pain and suffering for years and I cannot stand watching others be put through it as well." I put my shades and jacket back on and smiled at her. Smiling she nodded just as the road started getting bumpy making me glower at the radio as Sam started stuttering  
"pop the hood Sam, I'll take a look" I said calmly as he got out, allowing me to do so and to my surprise Mikeala did as well as I pooped the hood  
"wow" she whispered "you have a –

"High rise double pump carbonator, I haven't seen one of these in a while" Mikeala looked at me in shock as I smirked at her "that was what you were going to classify it as am I correct?" I asked, eyes glistening in pride as she nodded then looked at the distributor cap.  
"hey it's loose" she said, eyeing me as though she needed my approval so I nodded and watched her tighten it "if you know things about cars Miss Banes then I think we'll get along perfectly" I stated bluntly making her laugh before explaining to Sam how she knew all of it... then Sam had to ruin it by asking why she was with a jerk like Trent. Smacking my forehead against Bee's bonnet I muttered a sorry to Mikeala as she flinched before stating she was going to walk before doing so.  
"You my dear Sam are an idiot" he swore and slammed Bee's bonnet down before jumping inside as I climbed in calmly.  
"Bee, please start for Sam before he dies because of an anxiety attack" I asked sweetly making him turn on immediately as Sam steered him after Mikeala. After dropping Mikeala off Sam waited for a moment and then drove us home.


	3. Chapter 3

wolfy is back! thankfully I got away from the crazies...(looks around and smiles)

**oh woollfffyyy!**

damn, maybe not... anyway I don't own any transformers only my OC solstice, gotta fly! (runs off)

**0o0o0o**

Later that night I woke to the sound of an engine revving. The sound of a certain Camaro's engine revving that is. Shaking my head I threw on some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt before grabbing my shoes and jumping from my window into the alley it was looking over, straight onto Bee "what on earth are you doing here?" I questioned in concern as I jumped inside, lifting my arms slightly as he put the seatbelt round me while tearing out the alley.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"_Message from Starfleet- I'm coming home!" _ Grinning broadly it finally clicked what he meant.  
"you friends are arriving soon and they messaged you to tell you?"  
"_Thank you you're brilliant!" _Smiling warmly I leaned back, raising an eyebrow curiously when I saw Sam chasing after us on his bike.  
"He thinks someone's stealing you doesn't he?"  
"_Damn straight!"_ Laughing whole heartedly at that I enjoyed the rest of the ride, carefully climbing out as Bee pulled to a stop outside a warehouse and opened the door.

"so what are you going to... do" I watched wide eyed as Bee split apart till he form a giant metal robot with the Camaro's paint job. At first I felt a bit threatened but when he turned those baby blue optics on me I caved; "you, sweetspark, are the most adorable person I have seen yet" I announced proudly, giggling when he picked me up and nuzzled me with his head I could help but fall for his adorableness.  
"awe" he chirped softly then put me down on some crates, stroking my head gently before aiming a beam with the same symbol that was on his steering wheel into the sky.

He stood like that for a few moments before cutting it off sharply, looking over my head so I did as well while groaning as I watched Sam be chased by dogs.  
"come on let's go get my imbecile before he really hurts himself" I muttered dismally, smiling as Bee chirped in response and transformed back into a Camaro "that is a beautiful trick love." After following Sam into a building and scaring the dogs away I watched as he threw the car keys at Bee and legged it, straight into some cops who arrested him, I sighed as I rubbed my eyes and shook my head.

"we should get going, I'll go to the police station with Papa Ron in the morning though it wasn't nice making him get arrested but kind of funny." Bee chirped and waited till I had grabbed the key's before driving back to my house and dropping me off.  
"Stay safe and be good, I'll hopefully see you tomorrow so don't be running off again." After talking I slipped into my room as I lay on my bed and sighed, closing my eyes.  
_**pleasant dreams my Sparkling~**_I smiled and fell into darkness.

**0o0o0o**

Come next morning I was gifted by a simple shake from Papa Ron, asking to come to the station with him to bail Sam out which I did. When we got there I went into where Sam was being interrogated I wanted to shoot the imbecile that was doing so.  
"excuse me, officer, not only are you purposely goading a minor into engagement in order to gain respect you are also doing to in front other people" I snarled angrily.  
"And who do you think you are?" I rolled my eyes."  
"I'm his damn sister, he isn't on any drugs, he isn't insane, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and yes his car was stolen yet you people have no idea to get off your fat asses and go look for the fucking thing, so instead I found it because I put a damn tracker on it." They stared at me and I sighed knowing this was going to take a while.

**0o0o0o0o**

By the time I got home and grabbed two of my swords and my handguns I got a call from Sam stating 'Satan's Camaro was stalking him' so I took everything I grabbed, securing it on me and throwing on my short black leather jacket, before jumping back on my bike and gunning it in the direction I guessed Sam was heading. I followed after Sam who was on Mama Judy's bike with Bee chasing him and shook my head 'I knew one day he was going to get me killed' I thought sadly, watching as they pulled into a junk yard but Bee drove in one direction and Sam in the other so I decided to follow Bee  
"hey" I whispered and he flashed his lights in return "everything okay?"  
"_Barricade the door!" _ Blinking I turned my head just as a cop car that Sam was talking to transformed into a robot like Bee but this one I could tell was evil but still I had to ask.  
"that is Barricade? Friend of yours?"  
"_OH HELL NO!" _Understanding that part perfectly I revved the engine of my bike "Bee forgive me but I'm about to do something completely stupid" without giving him time to respond I tore out of the area we were hidden in just as Barricade started chasing Sam after he got away  
"hey ugly!" I yelled, grinning as he turned my way just as I used a car as a ramp and sailed through the air, jumping away from my bike and flipping towards Sam as I crashed into Barricade's face in a fiery explosion. Glancing at him holding his face I yelled at Sam "time to run!" he nodded frantically while yelling back at me "are you crazy!?"  
"Of course I am! I'm a WitWicky dummy!" He groaned irritably then tackled Mikeala off her bike when she appeared.  
"what's is your problem Sam!" she snapped while he told her of Barricade who appeared with a snarl on his face as he roared at us, well me mainly "_YOU VILE FLEASH BAG!"_ I blinked then shoved the two to the floor as Bee came swerving over and knocked Barricade over before stopping by us and swinging the door open to which I dived inside.  
"GET IN NOW!" I screamed at the two and they did just that as Bee screeched off with me firing shoots out the window.

Now here we insert an elaborate chase scene which ended with the three of us are tossed carelessly onto a bunch of gravel at a power plant warehouse, two giant robots fighting it out and a tiny robot chasing after Sam and stealing his trousers just to get at him. Weird. Anyway now insert a rather pissed off WitWicky lunging at little robot and pounding its face into the dirt without caring how badly I was hurting my hands and my arms  
"stupid little robot, go after someone your own size!" it growled at me before it's hand turned into a blade which it stabbed into my leg and pulled down when I couldn't dodge it fast enough  
"ouch!" I yelped gripping the leg as the robot ran off. Cursing to myself I gather Sam's jeans and Mikeala's bag, stuffing all of her things inside that fell out when the little robot's head came flying and landed next to me, optics looking at me in annoyance.  
"Don't think you're going to get any sympathy from me, you stabbed me." he growled before slinking away but when I turned my head as I reached for Mikeala's phone he changed into it and threw the other away. Grimacing I looked around when the sounds of battle stopped.  
"guys!" I yelled and in response an engine sounded as I drove closer to me with Sam and Mikeala jumping out to help me in the back.  
"You alright Sol?" I nodded, casting a look down to my leg forever thankful that I had chosen to wear black jeans  
"yeah I'm fine" Sam nodded and got in the passenger seat with Mikeala next to him as the seatbelt slid over my body "thanks buddy"  
"Wait- you knew about this guy?"  
"Duh, of course I knew" Sam smacked his head while I lie down and shut my eyes deciding I may as well get some rest. The sound of doors slamming shut woke me up and I looked round in time to see Bee driving away from Sam and Mikeala.  
"What happened?" I asked though when I felt the seats change and glanced about the new interior of a 2009 Chevy Camaro I clocked on "let me guess, someone insulted your appearance didn't they?"  
"_Welcome to my truth"_ Smiling I leaned forward and pecked the seat I was laying on "I still think you're adorable Bee" he whirred before picking up the troublesome two. They were bickering about how he left them and I growled at looked at them.  
"stop insulting Bee and maybe that won't happen again." They nodded before settling down in their seats and strapping the belts on while Bee did mine again.

He drove us to a deserted building and parked in the courtyard just as four comets soared over head and crashed in different areas, Sam and Mikeala chasing after one of them while I stayed with bee.  
"Those are your comrades am I right?" he chirped softly while comforting the seats to mold against me as I laid down again  
"well lets go greet your buddies."

By the time the two came back they looked really dazed as Bee drove us into an empty alley way, undoing the seatbelts around me as I followed the two out carefully while leaning on Bee. Not a moment later a large blue semi Peterbuilt with red flames drove through the mist in front of us, a H2 Hummer search and rescue vehicle, a GMC Topkick and a Pontiac Solitise coming from behind. Smiling widely I carefully walked towards the semi, watching as he and the others transformed before he crouched in front of us.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked in the most powerful and noble voice that I have ever heard, the kind of voice that came from a leader. Sam gulped before nodding "yeah?"  
"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron"  
"But you can call us Autobot's for short" I turned my head to the neon yellow bot and tilted my head a bit though I was still smiling before looking at the silver one as Optimus spoke  
"this is my first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz"  
"what's cracking little bitches?" he asked in a gangster accent, spinning on his foot as he flipped and landed on a car "this looks like a cool place to kick it" I laughed making him grin as Sam pointed at him while looking at Optimus.  
"where did he learn to talk like that?"  
"We learned earth's languages through the World Wide Web; this is my weapon specialist Ironhide" I looked at the bot that used to be the Topkick and was practically grinning in happiness as his two massive cannons rotated to life as he pointed them at us  
"you feeling lucky punk?" he growled making Sam hurriedly shake his head while looking at me as Optimus spoke again  
"easy Ironhide" the bot in question shrugged  
"just wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide looked at us all but tilted his head when he saw Sam pointing at me "no"  
"But Sam-  
"Nooooooo"  
"Please? I promise not to make you the target….again"  
"Is there a problem boy?" Ironhide asked though he was clearly as amused as everyone else as he jumped "um ah no, no problem just uh Solstice getting a little too interested in your um guns" he stuttered making me smack him as Ironhide turned his attention to me in confusion "what? I like guns; I buy em, take em apart, fix em, make em you name it I do it hehe" I shrugged innocently as he grinned and pointed at me while looking at Optimus "I like this femme." The bot in question groaned before moving on  
"my medical officer Ratchet" he pointed at the neon yellow bot who seemed to be sniffing the air  
"hm, the boys pheromones state that he wishes to mate with the female" he stated bluntly so I carefully hobbled away from Sam and Mikeala making all the bots look at me in concern as Ratchet continued "and the other female has a deep laceration in her leg going from her thigh down, I'm amazed she is still alive with the amount of blood she has lost." All the bots' optics widened especially Bee's, Ironhide's and Optimus'

"wills she be alright Ratchet?" Optimus questioned in concern while Sam grabbed my shoulders and shook me.  
"oh my god Solstice! What happened? Oh god my mom is going to kill me!" I smiled while rolling my eyes  
"I'll be alright I've dealt with worse." I stated just as Ratchet lowered his hand to me  
"may I?" he asked, smiling a bit as I carefully pulled myself into his hand with the bots' watching closely  
"I will have to cut your lower body coverings to a shorter length, is that alright?" I nodded and waved a hand dismissively "go ahead, I'm not going to argue with a medic. I learned that my first couple of months of being forced into seeing them."

As Ratchet cut away my jeans till they were shorts Jazz came over and stood on his tiptoes in order to see me as the bots' looked at me curiously causing me to smile at him as he grinned and moved out the way as Ratchet lowered me to the ground.  
"there you are youngling" he said softly, helping me keep my balance as the others stared at him in shock "thank you Ratchet" I spoke in return before pointing at Bee.  
"I think Bee would like to be introduced now" they blinked at me in disbelief as Optimus introduced him  
"this is Sam's guardian Bumblebee"  
"_Check on the rep, yep, second to none"_ I smiled and shook my head, only twitching slightly as I was picked up by Jazz and put on his shoulder as Mikeala asked why they were here so Optimus explained and I had to keep myself from drawing my guns when Megatron was shown in a projection.

"-the codes for the Allsparks location were imprinted on your grandfather's glasses"  
"How'd you know about his glasses?"  
"EBay" As soon as I heard that I snorted "good old EBay, attracting anything and everything that has the usage of the internet." the others snickered as I complained while Optimus stood to his full height  
"Sam Witwicky you hold the earth's survival in your hands" Mikeala gulped and turned to him.  
"Please tell me you have those glasses" she asked in desperation while I jumped from Jazz shoulder and landed safely though I was sure I freaked the bots' out.  
"The last place I remember them being was in your backpack and I think Mama Judy put it in the kitchen" I stated and sighed as I shrugged my shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**has anyone seen Wolfy? **(looks around and then leaves)

*noise coming from an air dock* is he gone? (looks around) phew. I swear the twins wont let me be, anyway just saying I do not own Transformers, review if you want... hope this is not too bad, bye!

**0o0o0o0o**

The ride back to their house was rather silent. A few odd sounds came from Bumblebee's radio, but they were clearly not aimed at the three humans inside him, since the following vehicles also made minute movements and sounds as well. I, curled up in the backseat, was particularly silent, Sam noted worriedly. Mikaela didn't think it was odd at how still the older girl had become, then again, she did only meet her a few hours ago. When they pulled up to the alley behind the house, Sam looked at his cousin briefly, then got out.

"Okay, I'll get the glasses, you make them stay here," he ordered Mikaela. They both jumped at the snort that emerged from the backseat.  
"What do we do if they don't listen?" I asked sarcastically, "Hit them with a rolled up newspaper?" Bumblebee shook with laughter, though the others were not so amused.  
"Sam, Sam!" Mikaela hissed as the boy simply dashed to the house, not responding to his cousin's statement.

"Oh boy," Solstice muttered, climbing out with Mikaela.  
"Tonight is going to be a bad night," Mikaela didn't comprehend her warning the way Sam would, meaning that she had a horrible sense that Bad Things were going to happen. I noticed the foot that stepped over her carefully, as well as the images that scurried excitedly afterwards, as Prime stepped over the fence. I shared Mikaela's groan of frustration, before bolting after the Autobot leader, hearing the others transforming and following as well.

"Sam said to stay!" I hissed, running between the large Autobot's legs and causing him to pause.  
"We need those glasses," he said simply, looking down at me. I scowled fiercely.  
"If Mama Judy and Papa Ron SEE you guys she will attempt to pulverize you with her baseball bat!" I whispered furiously. I suddenly heard the soft yips before seeing Mojo, who was sniffing at Ironhide's foot interestedly. Sprinting over, ignoring the startled looks, she grabbed the Chihuahua just before he finished lifting his leg.  
"No Mojo! No peeing on the robots!" I growled, racing over to the screen door and nearly punting the dog inside. I whipped around just in time to see the rest of the Autobots enter the backyard, about to destroy said yard. Remembering about drills, and thinking that they were all military or something, I snapped out one word: "Freeze!" and surprising, all of them did. Prime himself froze just before he stepped on the fountain Ron had painstakingly pieced together. Ironhide froze before demolishing the pathway. Bumblebee froze as he edged to the garden. Ratchet paused by the power lines. While Jazz froze from where he was crouching to peer at the garbage bins. Prime delicately placed his foot down, thankfully away from the fountain and looked at me sternly.

"We need those glasses!" he insisted.  
"You're freaking us out!" I retorted, nodding as he jerked back.  
"It would have taken maybe ten minutes to locate them, IF you guys had stayed in your vehicle modes. Since you're running around, demolishing the yard, we're being stressed to watch you, keep a look out for Sam's parents, AND look for the glasses. being stressed out is not good for us humans or our bodies." I explained. Prime looked thoughtful, and then nodded.  
"Autobots, fall back." he ordered, but kneeled before the two girls, holding his hands out.  
"It would be much quicker and easier if you two assisted Samuel, correct?" With a shared look, the two crawled onto his palms, holding on as he lifted them to Sam's bedroom. Sam, running around like a crazy person, groaned as they crawled in through the window. I felt a wave of dizziness and sickness wash over me.

"I said keep them in the alley!" he whispered furiously.  
"They got impatient,"  
"They really want those glasses," both of them shrugged. Mikaela started helping, but I immediately dashed to the bathroom, clutching my mouth. Sam started at hearing her start to vomit.

"Sol….Solstice, you okay?" all he got was a muffled curse and groan before more vomiting. Prime's eye peered in, looking worried.  
"Is the femme alright?" he asked, careful not to step in the flowerbeds underneath the window.  
"I don't know," Sam muttered. Another groan before more vomiting was all he got for his answer. Ratchet appeared, though he was stretching to peer into the window.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Obviously, she's throwing up in the bathroom!" Sam snapped back, disappearing into said room. A few moments later, he was half dragging me back into the room. My skin had only gotten paler, her hands were shaking, and her eyes were glazed over. He laid me down by the bed, which was thankfully by the window, and watched as several light blue flashes emerged from Ratchet.

"She seems to be under a lot of stress for some reason" he muttered darkly. She groaned softly, reaching up and swatting at his hand.  
"Why?" Mikaela piped up, bringing a cold rag from the bathroom and settling it on her neck. Another sigh and a weak giggle was the only response form Solstice. Sam however was beginning to become alarmed.

"Aw shit" Sam exclaimed, just as Solstice burst into a laughing fit. I jump up fast and sprinted to the door. "SOLSTICE!"

"Gotta find the glasses! Gotta find the glasses!" I chirped, disappearing out the door for a moment, then running back in. I began tossing clothes left and right, managed to crawl under his bed, then out the other side, and ran into his closet. Ratchet was amused to see that I managed to climb up the shelf and was digging through the boxes up there. Sam groaned and asked for patience, while Mikaela was watching in disbelief.

"Oh!Now-I-remember!" I jumped off the shelf, hitting the floor with a loud thud, and dashed to her bag. "," a quick breath, "you-left-them-in-your-bag!" I proudly pulled out the case, and then looked at it blankly. My eyes locked with Prime's and I breathed slowly in then groaned softly.  
"Damn meds," she complained. Ratchet grumbled something, which probably wasn't child appropriate, before stepping back.

"Once we have the Allspark, I WILL be scanning her much more thoroughly; I don't understand how her body is radiating these signals." He announced. He stepped back again and turned. I watched, unable to warn him, as he turned right into the power lines. With a sizzling crack, he yelped, falling down and his sirens went off briefly. The fact that he also knocked out most of the power in the neighborhood only added to the surrealistic scene. As Prime turned to check on his medical officer, shining his lights into the room so they could see, Ironhide's head poked up from behind the fence.

"Ya alright?" he asked. Ratchet let out a soft noise, looking dazed.  
"Wow, that was tingly! You so have got to try that," he groaned and fell back.  
"Yeah, that looks like fun, maybe later," the weapon specialist grinned as the Hummer slowly stood up, sparks dancing across his frame.  
"Sam? Solstice?"  
"Sammy? Sol?" the Autobots froze. I shushed them and pointed to the alleyway. I grabbed Mikaela and shoved her behind a pile of junk, ducking down into the closet herself.

"Sam, are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"  
"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!"  
"One more chance. Five..."  
"Oh, dear."  
"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."  
"He's counting! Sam, just open the door."  
"Three."  
"Oh, my."  
"Two."  
"He's counting."  
"Stand back."  
"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam yanked open the door to stare blankly at his parents.  
"Who were you talking to?"  
"I'm talking to you."  
"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?"  
"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were..."  
"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?"  
"No, what light?"  
"What?"  
"There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is. Maybe it bounced..." he started panicking and gesturing rapidly. Mikaela glanced over to see I smack my palm against my forehead. Obviously, Sam did NOT do well under pressure.  
"There was light under the door."  
"Look, you can't... You can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate." He gestured emphatically.  
"We knocked for five minutes."  
"I'm a teenager."  
"We knocked."  
"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?"  
"No."  
"This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?"  
"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you masturbating?" both girls choked down laughter at Judy's proclamation.  
"Judy." Ron stared at her.  
"Was I...No, Mom." Sam looked horrified, glancing over at the closet. He knew I was laughing over there.

"Zip it, okay?"  
"It's okay."  
"No, I don't masturbate!" he exclaimed, turning bright red.  
"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay?" Ron gestured, trying to shush his wife.  
"Father-son thing." Sam agreed partly, he never actually wanted to know that much detail about his parents' personal lives.  
"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it Sam's happy time or..." she rolled her eyes, huffing.  
"Happy time?" Sam parroted.  
"...my special alone time..." she continued obliviously.  
"Stop." Ron was now covering his own slight flush.  
"Mom."  
"Judy, stop."  
"...with myself." She finished.  
"Mom, you can't come in and..." Sam paused, unable to articulate.  
"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink." She said dismissively.  
"No, no, Dad." Sam started to protest as his dad shoved his way in.  
"Yeah, well, we saw a light."

"_Oh, parents._" Prime warned over their comlinks.

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it." Mikaela heard Prime and Ratchet move away. Their movements however, were felt by all of them.  
"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" Ron practically dived into the bathroom.  
"Okay!" Judy grabbed the doorframe.  
"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these. Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

"_Quick, hide._" Prime.  
"Hey, the lights are back on."  
"_Hide? What?_" Ironhide.  
"_Where?_" Ratchet.  
"Come on, get out of that tub." Judy tried coaxing her husband out.  
"Can't you take safety seriously?" Ron grumbled.  
"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam." Judy wrinkled her nose. Ron headed over to the window, looking out.  
"Oh, oh, man! Man. Oh. Oh, good! Look at the yard. The yard isn't destroyed. Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh, man." He looked around, not seeing Prime and Ratchet huddling against the right side of the house. Ironhide thankfully had remained in the alleyway, simply shifted back into the Topkick.

"You're kidding." Judy muttered something about rude idiots.  
"_The parents are very irritating._" Ironhide drawled, listening in to the antics.  
"_Yeah, yeah, yeah__**.**_" Ratchet agreed.  
"_Can I take them out?_"  
"_Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?_" Prime scolded, his servos tightening absently. Ratchet pinged his annoyance, since the Prime was currently pinning him to the side of the house with his servos nearly denting his arm panelings.  
"_Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option._" They could hear the pout and shrug in his voice.  
"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam. We wanna know who." Judy continued stubbornly.  
"Mom, I told..." Sam started. Mikaela, having enough, stood up, coughing delicately.  
"Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a... I'm a friend of Sam's."  
"Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?" Judy exclaimed.  
"She can hear you talking, Mom." Sam murmured, seeing I also stand up.  
"Thank you." Mikaela blushed.  
"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about..." Judy started.  
"Yeah, Sam," I drawled, startling her Mama and papa to whipping around. "Your "Happy Time" is very important to us after all," I grinned mischievously. He growled and swatted at me.

"Sorry that we're bugging you." Ron tugged his wife away, after giving Sam encouraging gestures. The two adults left, allowing me to collapse in giggles. 'nice to know people care about me, oh well I'm use to being ignored, it's a plus when sneaking around… wait she heard the whole thing mom said' I thought then snickered, stupid brain not right now, need to focus on our mission.

"hey mom have you seen my backpack" he asked

"no need Sam I grab it" I said, he looked at me and grinned  
"good… give them here" he said/ demand  
"really you're going to demand me" I said, with a glare, he flinched  
"can you please hand them over" he said  
"why yes good sir, here you go" I said in a mock old English, as I handed the glasses over to him. he rolled his eyes.  
"I need you two to distract mom and dad, so I can slip these out to Optimus real quick" he said  
"okay-dokay" I said and started to head back down stairs. I stopped mid-step and stared off  
"we need to hurry, something bad is headed this way… I don't think they are mechs either" I said. I looked at Sam, and he looked worry  
"how do you know that" she asked, I shrugged and continued walking down the stairs  
"I have this weird power thing… had it for years *grin* kept me out of trouble plenty of times" I said. we headed to the back door, then the doorbell started to ring… a lot. I noticed a lot of suits in the backyard 'where are the Autobots' I thought.

"are you Mr. Wikkedy" the evil agent number 1 said, I glared  
"it's Witwicky" dad said  
"may I enter the premises, sir" he said. he pushed passed Papa Ron, I frowned 'this isn't good they look like government agents' I thought. I focused and reached out for the Autobots, they were close but still father away from our house. 'at least they are smart enough to run when the MIB wannabes got here' I thought, and rolled my eyes. he whipped around to look behind him, his eye's landed on me  
"hey there darling, long time no see Project cyber-hybrid" he said, I glared at him  
"Go to hell bastard. I will never become you experiment again" I said. He stared at me, then tried to fake a sweet smile at me.  
"Sure thing sweetie" he said in a sickly sweet tone… 'damn he is on to something' I thought. I growled at him, then Sam walked in the room  
"hey there son, is your name Sam" he asked  
"yeah" Sam said. I stood next to my Twin and glared at the man  
"we need you to come with us" Simmons said, I growled louder.  
"What are you a dog?" he asked me.  
"Give me your hand and I'll show you, that my bite is way worse than my bark" I growled at him. He chuckled, then another agent walked up said something and gave him a device  
"I'm going to need you to come here real quick" he said. he then held the device in his hand up to Sam, it started beeping a lot. he proceeded to pointed it at me and it went off the charts. I was waiting for it to smoke that's how bad it beeped at me. I looked at the man he looked at me.

"bingo… tag 'em and bag 'em" he said. as a bunch of agents started handcuffing mom, dad, Sam and Mikaela. I on the other hand was fighting. as soon as one of the goons touched me I flipped him, then punched another, knocked the feet out from under another. what I didn't know was I stronger than before, that the Allspark had already started to change me very slowly. I didn't know until the agents started getting knocked farther then I knew I could send them.

when this started happening, my brain stop me and I stared at my hand, then the dude, then my hand, then the dude. next thing I know I'm on the ground with five guys sitting on me so one of them could handcuff me. i then proceeded to get haled to the SUV that Sam and Mikaela was sitting in.

**0o0o0o0o**

As we rode with the EA's (evil agent) SUV. he started questioning us… well Sam and Mikaela. I ignored the man. I was bored so I decided to just go ahead and break the handcuffs. I soon as they broke I kept my hands behind my back. I wanted my attack to be a surprise.

"you in the training bra, don't test me, not with your daddy's parole coming up" he said. I gasped and looked at Mikaela.  
"parole" Sam asked  
"it's nothing" she said  
"oh grand theft auto, is nothing" EA1 asked  
"you know those cars my dad taught me to fix… well they weren't always his" she said  
"you stole cars" Sam said  
"sweet, a chick after my own heart" I said while grinning. Mikaela, looked at me then back to Sam  
"we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along" she said  
"she has her own Juvy record to prove it…she's a criminal… criminals are hot" EA1 said, I growled  
"hey agent man" I said, he looked at me, I grinned almost evilly and punched him so hard his whole body wiped around in the seat. He turned back around and gapped/glared at me.  
"how did you get the cuffs off" he demanded, I grinned again  
"I didn't… but I do think I have some new bracelets" I said holding my hands up to show the cuffs still attached to my wrist, he gapped some more. We just glared at each other for a long time.

"told ya my bite is worse than my bark…. Oh by the way fuck you asshole" I said A minute or two later, we hit something, and the SUV started spinning, once it stopped, giant fingers smash the windows, and the whole SUV was lifted into the air but suddenly was on the ground as the roof was torn off of the SUV. I got out of the car and walked away to let Sam and Mikaela talk privately.  
"you don't seem afraid, are you not surprised to see us" Optimus. said  
"there are S7 protocols, that state that I can't communicate with you, except to say I can't communicate" he said  
"get out of the car" Optimus. growled. 'Wow… note to self don't get on Optimus's bad side…. Very scary' I thought.  
"Now!" Optimus. yelled. I jumped, and slowly backed away.

"where did you take my parents" Sam asked. When they both walked up to join the rest of the party.  
"where is sector seven" Mikaela asked  
"I am not at liberty to discuss… hey you touch me that a federal offence" he said. as Sam grabbed his badge from his pocket.  
"Do whatever you want and get away with it badge.. Right" he said then smirked. 'YAY my Sammy grew some balls! Finally!' I thought, damn it brain shut up.  
"Yeah, real brave now, with your giant alien friends over there" he said. I walked up looked at the name ' Seymour Simmons' I read, and snickered at his name. I looked over just in time to see Bee piss all over the dude. I fell to the ground in a really life 'ROFLMAO'. it took a couple of minutes for me to stop laughing, once I was done. I smirked and walked up to Simmons.  
"hey Simmons…" I said/yelled/growled, when I kicked his face. he fell to the ground, with a broken noise. I grinned  
"that's for being an ASSHOLE, prick… Mikaela's past is no one's business… least of all yours" I growled at the man, next thing I know I'm being picked up by Jazz, AGAIN!  
"DUDE! Didn't we have this discussion already" I said, as I crossed my arms.  
"yea but we don't want ya to kill the human" he said, I gapped then pointed.  
"that thing isn't human he's government, that makes him a monster, plus you didn't hear what he said in the car." I said/whined. Jazz just chuckled but didn't put me down. I proceeded to pouted, while sitting in his hand.  
"oh by the way… Bee" I said. the mech looked at me, I gave him a thumbs up.  
"nice job, pissing on him" I said with a goofy ass grin, Bee just copy me with the thumbs up, and nodded, but had a happy look on his face. I looked down from my perch and saw that Sam and Mikaela, then no one would be able to tell our names apart). they had started handcuffing all the agents together.

"ok tough guy take  
it off" Mik said  
"take what off" Simmons said (well it sounded garbled, because of his broken nose)  
"your clothes, all of it off" Mik said  
"OH DEAR LORD! Please Mik don't exposed the world to **THAT**" I said. she looked at me and grinned.  
"now!" she commanded Simmons, he started undressing  
"we'll get you… let's face facts you're a criminal, it's in your genes" Simmons said  
"nice" Mik commented on his boxers  
"dude, I know you're a guy but you need to shave, baaaadly" I said, he just glared at me. Mik handcuffed him to a pole and then to the other agents.  
"Optimus! Incoming" Ironhide yelled, and did a roll and shot the ground with a shockwave of energy towards the SUV's heading our way. 'pretty pretty lights… gah! Shut up stupid brain' I thought. Jazz set me down and transformed and took off, I stood there staring. 'that jerk just left me' I thought.

"Solstice come on" Sam yelled at me. I looked over to see Optimus, Sam, and Mik waiting for me. I ran over and jumped on Optimus's hand and he put us on his shoulders. he then preceded to run down the road playing hopscotch with cars.

**0o0o0o0o**

After running for three to five minutes Optimus. decided to hang out under a bridge… I mean literally hang out, under a bridge, anyways, we were chilling hanging on Optimus's shoulder/back waiting for the S7 idiots to move on so we could leave.

the 1st helicopter to go by, didn't see us and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. then a 2nd one came, and Mik slipped. Sam grabbed her but he himself began to slip. I reached out, and grabbed him, but I felt myself slipping. 'shit' I thought, as I finally lost my grip, and all three of us fell to our doom. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. when I hit, I realized the ground gave, and it didn't hurt as much. I opened my eyes to see Bee had caught all three of us. I let out a sign, as he set us down. the two helicopters came back, and Bee jumped in front of us. the helicopters didn't care about us they wanted him.  
"Bee RUN!, they want you, not us!" I yelled as the copter shot Bee with a harpoon looking thing.  
"NO!" all three of us yelled. I watched as they took him down, and I felt an anger, I haven't felt in a long time. I growled at all the men surrounding us. I took a couple of steps back to where Bee was. I grabbed my pocket knife (opps I bet I forgot to tell you I carry at least one knife on me… my bad). it wasn't a big knife, but it will do its job nicely. I turned around, ran the rest of the way to Bee, jumped up on him and started trying to cut the cable that held him down. I growled when I noticed it wasn't cutting it. my knifes are sharp but apparently not strong enough to cut the cable.  
Other men in funky looking suit-things started spraying Bee with some cold ass shit. I growled again but jumped off of him. i started using the stuff they were spraying him with, to hide in until I attacked. I would jump out knock the guy over, use my knife to cut the hoses, and then drifted back into the mist shit, like a ninja. after taking out a few guys, I was finally tackled to the ground. I flipped over, and punched the guy right off of me, but once I got up. I was tackled my 10 guys, 'a new record!' I thought. I was handcuffed again. 'don't these bastards's ever learn' I thought. i decided not to break the cuffs, and go with them.

"Bee! I'll come for you… remember that, I. WILL. GET. YOU. OUT." I yelled back to Bee. I was dragged to another SUV. I saw Simmons. I growled at him, as the agent holding me, stopped in front of him. he smirked at me  
"happy to see me again Project Cyber-hybrid" he said. I kicked him in the nuts, once he was on the ground.  
"happy to meet my steel toes again" I snapped back at him  
"put her in the car, with the others" Simmons ordered in a higher pitch. I snickered, as I was thrown in the car with Sam and Mikaela. After a while we ended up on a helicopter, with a chick and a really fat dude (A.N if you don't know who I am talking about go watch Transformers), and a couple of soldier looking dudes, I hated this, I should have help Bee more, I shouldn't have stopped, when I knew I could get out, I hope they didn't hurt Bee too bad, cuz if they did I was going to kick their asses so hard, hey look we're landing…we got out of the helicopter, and walked over to 'YAY more black SUV's' I thought sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

**0o0o0o0o**

Soon we arrived at the Hoover Dam, and once we got out Sam and Mik looked over the edge. I just stood by the SUV's, trying to figure out why this place had a familiar presents to it, like I need to be here, and I need to be here now. I pushed the feelings back as we started to head to the main doors, but the three of us stopped in front of Simmons as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder. I growled, and he took his hand back, and glanced at me before addressing my brother again. I growled softly but felt a calmness wash over me.  
~_Mama-Allspark?~_ I could feel the pain she was going through, I knew she was near, I knew that her time was short and I would take her place. I always knew this day would come but, what happens if my spark cannot take the pain of losing her?  
"I think we got off on the wrong foot. Are you hungry? Would you like a hoho, a double venti macchiato" he asked.

"Let me go and I will show you how happy I am to see you again!" I growled loudly. He just stared at me, and I could just imagine the question marks over his head, or a giant sweat drop like an anime.  
"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to your brother, project Cyber-hybrid." he stated. I glowered, "Fine with me. I wasn't really hungry anyways, but what I do want is BEE, and I want him NOW!" I said/yelled/growled. Simmons backed up a little bit; I smirked as I showed him my fangs.  
"Listen, people could die here, we need to know what you know and we need to know it now." the mustache man said.  
"Ok … I want our car, and our parents… and her Juvy record has to be gone like forever." Sam said, nodding towards Mikaela. I grinned.  
"Come with me, we will talk about your car." the mustache man said.  
"No we will not talk about our car. We will however go to Bee, and stop whatever experiments you guys are doing to him." I muttered, as we followed the mustache man. After a few minutes, our group grew. Not only did we have the two hackers, we had the SOD (Secretary of Defense), and a hand full of soldiers, one of them was cute, bad brain now is not the time for teenage hormones. We followed Simmons, as he lead us to a tunnel entrance "All of you have been brought in because you have had some kind of contacted with the NBE's." he said.

"What's an NBE?" the black solider dude asked.  
"Non-biological-extraterrestrial, try and keep up with the acronyms" Simmons said, I glared 'how the hell was anyone supposed to know that' I thought. I fell back until I was next to the solider.  
"Go ahead and beat his ass… I have." I said grinning; the soldier looked at me, then at Simmons.  
"You're the one who gave him, what looked like, a broken nose?" he asked  
"Yep, I also slapped him and I kicked him in the nuts, with my steel toes" I said grinning, while I was pointing at my shoes. The soldier flinched then shook his head.  
"You must be crazy." he said.  
"Maybe, if you call hanging with aliens crazy, being a project and hearing voices." I said, while grinning, all the soldiers gapped at me. I just kept grinning, when we started to walk into a tunnel, "what you are about to see is totally classified" the mustached man said.

"There's no such thing as 'totally classified' when you put me into the picture." I mumbled, a couple of the soldiers chuckled, but we kept walking till we walking into a chamber, and saw  
"Megatron." I breathed. As I gapped at the evil dictator-wannabe, I felt my mind reach out to this bastard, and as I brushed over his mind (never fully connecting), I felt the evil just radiating off of him… 'He is pissed off, but then I could understand that, I would be pissed off too, if ankle-high beings kept me frozen to study me'.  
~**_That is my child who spark is radiated with pure evil my sparkling, maybe you can stop the war one day~  
_**_~ maybe, but he is filled with so much evil inside of him~ _My thoughts on the matter stopped as I felt something else calling to me. I didn't listen to the other people talking as I tried to find where the feeling was trying to take me, but then Sam put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped and looked at him.

"The cube is here" I stated. He stared at me, "I know."Once we were in the room I looked out the window they had, and gapped at the size of the cube. It seemed bigger than it did in my dream.  
_~Mama-Allspark is that you?~_ I asked/sent to the Allspark. I felt a mental nudge, and I tried to lower my mental blocks, I had set up long ago.

**_~Yes, here I am.~_** she said, but she sound more tired than before.  
~_What's wrong? Mama-Allspark, I feel your pain~_ I asked.  
**_~they have been forcing me to give life, and then killing the little ones. They also have just brought in one of my youngest, and he hurts, I can feel him. He screams for relief, but I am unable to help him. ~ _**She says.  
_~I will help Bee as soon as I can get to him just try and stay alive my Allspark. ~_ I stated. I felt another nudge, but it almost felt like a mental hug.  
_~When will I change? ~_ I asked.  
**_~Soon.~_** she replied. I nodded then Sam grabbed my shoulder and started pushing me towards the door.  
"Where are we going, Sam?" I asked. He looked at me kind of stunned, and then he sighed.  
"We are heading to where they are going to show/explain what type of energy the cube gives off" he said. I nodded, and then I leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
"The Allspark has warned me, and has told me that they forced her to use her powers to bring life and then killed it." I said. Sam became tense. I looked in his eyes, and he looked in mine.  
"You know what I have to do." I said, and he nodded. I knew that if I was to save this baby, which they were sure to make to show us the energy, Sam would stand by my decision to help save it. We walked into a room.  
"Hurry up, they have to lock us in." the mustached man said. I stared at the box and I could feel all the life lost here, "Does anyone have a cell phone, car alarm, any form of tech?" he said. One of the guys gave him a cell phone. Simmons started rambling, so I ignored him. Then he had the box send energy to the phone and after a few seconds it transformed and stared at everyone. Then it started shooting at everyone, till it saw me, and then it stopped and stared at me. I walked over to the door, and started to open it up.  
"Miss Stop, you are going to let the little evil thing loose." one of the guys behind me said. I growled, and looked at them as I opened the door and stuck my hand inside. I turned around and looked at the little cell phone bot.  
"Come here sweetie, I won't let the bad people hurt you." I cooed. The little cell phone looked at me, then its optics dimmed, and then it looked at me again,  
"Are you sure?" the little baby asked innocently, in a feminine voice. I nodded.  
"Yes I'm sure… they won't hurt you. I promise if they even think about hurting you, I'll kick their butts." I cooed.  
"Ok." she said as she crawled into my hand. I held my hand up next to my shoulder, and stared at the other people, but stopped when I found Simmons.  
"Try and take her from me, I dare you." I said/growled, but he put his hands up.  
"Nope, I'm not trying to get my ass kicked again." he said. I heard a few snickers behind me, but then the lights started to flicker.  
"Do you have an arms room?" hot soldier said… 'I hate my teenage hormones' I thought as we started heading to the arms room I guess.

Once we enter the arms room the little baby-bot transformed back into a phone. I looked at the baby, shrugged, and stuck the lil female in my pocket. I walked over to the soldiers and started loading up a couple of the guns, mainly the big one.  
"Project Cyber-hybrid, you can't have a gun" one of the S7 goons told me. I glared at him, "what are you afraid I'll shoot you bastards…? cuz if you try and take these guns from me, I will shoot you without any thought." I growled at the man. He reached for the guns but I'm quicker then I look, and had the BFG pointed right at his face.  
"Back away very slowly." I growled. The man slowly raised his hands and backed away from me. I snorted and went back to load the weapons, then walked right out of the door and started looking for Bee. I focused my mind till I felt his familiar signature, and headed to where I felt him. A couple of minutes later, I stood outside the doors hearing him yelling out in pain. It made me very angry. I slammed the doors, everyone stopped and I pointed my BFG at everyone in the room., both my eyes glowed as I growled deep in my chest.

"**Let him up NOW! I swear to primus if you do not I WILL kill!"** I demanded. They unhooked Bee and slowly backed up against the wall. I growled at them, and then I looked back over to Bee as he slowly got up.  
"On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad have they hurt you?" I asked Bee.  
~ 9… ah ah ah~ the counting vampire, from sesame street came out of Bee's radio. I looked back at the people in the room, and growled at them. I was ready to hurt them but instead I  
"Solstice." Sam's voice came from behind me. I turned and found everyone looking at me and Bee.  
"What? I wasn't going to wait for you fuckers to let him go." I growled.  
"They didn't hurt you, right?" Sam asked Bee.  
"They hurt him a lot." I growled, as Bee brought down his mask, and aimed his cannon… that was his hand a minute ago… anyways.  
"Bee, its ok… it's ok." I said as I walked up to him and started rubbing his leg.  
"Its ok, they're fine. they aren't going to hurt you" Sam said.  
"Bee the cubes here, and so is Megatron" I said, and Bee tensed.  
"He's frozen at the moment, but he's melting." Sam said. I snickered at the mental image that popped up, Megatron melting like the wicked witch of the west from the wizard of oz. I mentally rolled my eyes, and followed Bee as we headed to where the cube is.

When we entered the chamber of the cube, I stood there. Once again I felt possessed. I started walking up to the cube, I reached for it but damn my shortness I couldn't reach it. I just stood there with my hands up to it. I felt fingers wrap around me and I was lifted into the air, and Bee brought me closer to the cube. I touched it, then the cube rushed it's energy into me. I heard, **_~Thank you for taking on my responsibility my Sweetspark. May primus watch over you~ _**the Allspark said,  
_~You're welcome Mama-Allspark, I will protect them with my life~_ I thought. The cube shrunk as I held onto it. Once it was done my tensed body relaxed, and the cube started shrinking, in a very complex rubric cube sort of way, as I turned around and looked at Bee.  
"Thank you, Bee." I said, as he put me down. He nodded.  
~explanations are in order~ Bee played, I nodded, as I held on to the cube.

I felt my pocket move, and I pulled out the baby-bot from my pocket. She transformed and climbed up and sat on my shoulder. She just stared at Bee like she didn't know what to think of him.  
"it's ok, he's a good guy" I said. Bee nodded.  
~Message from star fleet captain~…~let's get to it~ Bee played.

"OK, were screwed with Megatron in the other chamber…. Mission city is 22 miles away… we need to sneak the cube out of here and hide it in a city." hot army dude said. I rolled my eyes, and l leaned over to Sam and Mikaela,  
"what's his name?" I said pointing at the army dude.  
"Lennox, I think." Mikaela said. I nodded,  
"Yo! Lennox, why are we going to take a war into a very populated city?" I asked. He looked at me.  
"Because it's the only place we can go to play keep away." he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and then he turned back to the SOD talking about birds in the skies.

"Sam, you three, gets in the Camaro." Lennox said and then we started heading out with the military dudes following in dune buggy looking vehicles. I grinned. I kept the Allspark on my lap, while we drove toward the city, I didn't know if I was giving off any energy or a signature or anything, I figured that if I was holding it, any mech that scanned me would think it was because I was holding it.

"Solstice why don't you set it in the seat, and put the seat belt around it" Sam said. I shook my head  
"No, I need to hold her" I said. I looked, at the baby-bot "You need a name" I said, as I looked at her, she looked at me  
"What about Nokia" I said, since that was her alt-mode, she seemed to think about it.  
"ok" she said, I smiled at her, she transformed and I put her back into my pocket. Once we made it around the bend, we saw Optimus. and the gang, as they passed us, then they proceed to do a wicked 180 and fall in line behind us, I saw Lennox in the M.D.B. (military dune buggy) behind us. I turned in my seat to look at him and give him a thumb up; he nodded as he followed us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunstreaker here... our wolfy is busy at the moment **

HELP! SIDES LET ME GOOOO! (background)

**but Wolfy... your my fluffy!**

**anyway Wolfy owns nothing of transformers only herself**

**0o0o0o0**

"How long till we get to the city" Mikaela asked.  
"Not too much longer, we should be there in probably in 10 to 20 minutes" I stated. Sam and Mikaela looked at me "What, there are signs and I can read, you know" I deadpanned. I started to get a feeling like something bad was coming; I looked behind us  
"FUCK! Bumblebee tell Optimus that the damn cop Barricade is fucking behind us and I think he has friends" I said/yelled at him. I ripped off my shades and took off my jacket knowing that I

"Block him… block him" Sam chanted from his seat, I laughed evilly, rubbing my hands together, I turned back around to look out the back window, I noticed a... 'What the hell kind of vehicle is that' I thought, as I looked at the tan vehicle with a… 'Is that a claw' I thought, (A.N. Yes, I know Bonecrusher is a buffalo… lol images! Lol) the tan vehicle then started to transform in the middle of the road.

"Oh my God" Mikaela said. We watched as the tan vehicle dude started skating threw traffic; I mean literally, he went through the middle of a freaking bus. Optimus started to transform as well, my guess was he was going to fight him…. Yep my guess was right because he just tackled the giant Decepticon and fell off the highway. Optimus started fighting the tan dude, and then they both fell off the bridge we were on.

**0o0o0o0o**

Ten or so minutes later we pulled into the city, we stopped as Lennox ran into a pawn shop, and 2 to 5 minutes later he came back, with a huge radio and jumped to his M.D.B.(Military dune buggy)… We started driving towards the middle of the city, than stopped. The three of us got out of Bee, and stood next to him, then we saw a fighter jet fly over, I watched it, something didn't feel right about that jet, I heard the soldier dude say over the giant wakie-talkie looking radio.  
"F-22 pilot, we have you visual, do you copy" the soldier said, I sighed and walked over to him.  
"Excuse me sir, what is your name" I asked, he looked at me for a second "Epps" he said, and then tried the walkie-talkie again, I nodded and, I turned and walked back over to Sam, Mik, and Bee.  
"It's Starscream!" I heard Ironhide yell, "Bumblebee" he said, as said mech transformed and ran over to him, and then Ironhide looked at us humans.  
"Back up… back up" he said to us, with a wave, as he and Bumblebee picked up a furbie truck.  
"No...No… NO!" Lennox yelled, as Starscream launched a few missiles at us, but hit the Furbie truck instead, the thing exploded, I fell backwards, and landed on my ass, after a few minutes my vision, and hearing came back, I looked around at the carnage, and gapped as I saw Bee's prone form, I ran up to him.  
"Bee, are you ok" I asked, he started crawling out from under the truck, his legs were missing, I was about to cry.  
"Oh my God! BEE!" Sam said, as he and Mikaela ran up next to me, I was frozen in place.  
"Bee you have to get up" Sam said frantically.  
"Sam, he can't" I whispered, Sam looked at me, I could tell he didn't know what to do, I knew that meant I had to do what was needed, Mikaela ran off down an alleyway, I ignored her for the moment while I tried to figure out what to do next, my grip on the Allspark tightened, I had no clue what to do and it pissed me off, and a pissed off me was a me you didn't want to ever mess with. Mikaela pulled up in a tow truck, I looked at her, she looked at me, we both nodded.  
"Sam help us with this" Mikaela said as I put the Allspark on the truck, a couple a minutes later we almost had Bee all hooked up, then Lennox ran by us, then turned around and ran back right to us.  
"Sam, alright I can't leave my guys back there, I need you to take the Allspark, and this flare, and get to the building with white statues on top, light the flare and hand..." Lennox was saying till Sam cut him off "no, no, I can't do this" he said, I rolled my eyes.  
"We'll do it" I said, as I grab the flare, and stuck it in my pocket. I looked at Sam, "Sam, we have to do this" I said, Sam just looked at me for a minute, then nodded.  
"We will protect you both" Ironhide said, and Ratchet nodded. We started to head out, when "Sam!" Mikaela said as she ran up to us, and grabbed Sam.  
"No matter what, I'm glad I got in that car with you" she said, I rolled my eyes.  
"Sam" Ironhide said, we both nodded and took off running, Sam held the cube while I had the flare.  
'This day is just going wonderful…. Stupid evil mechs! Why did you have to try and take over the world today!' I thought. As we were running, I saw Optimus. and Megatron fly overhead; I turned to see them run right through a building. I just shook my head and continued to run with him.

After a few minutes, helicopter came around the corner, it turned and headed straight for us, and then it transformed.  
"AH! Frag my life!" I yelled as Sam and I ducked and dodged the blades from the copter mech, when it tried to kill us with what looked like his tail rotor. We took off running down the street, and then a fighter jet, (I think they called him Starscream) transformed and almost landed on us, and we dropped to the ground and rolled next to a parked car. Starscream then proceed to shoot Ratchet and Ironhide, who were behind us, then he transformed and few off.  
"Really… we were right next to him with the Allspark, and he just fly's away…" I whispered/snickered to Sam and he just numbly nodded, I rolled my eyes  
"Sam, Kayla, get to the building" Ironhide told us, I nodded and grabbed Sam's hand and started running again. We turned another corner, and found the building

**0o0o0o0o**

I had major pains, in my legs and arms, but I pushed the pain back, I had a feeling why they were hurting, it was time for me to change now. All I felt was pure burning pain, I couldn't run anymore once we got to the building, I had to stop. My skin was on fire, I couldn't stop it.  
"Sam… you have to go alone from here" I said.  
"No...No... Solstice you have to come with me, I can't do this by myself" he pleaded with me I shook my head,  
"Sam… I'm... I'm changing into a cybertronian, like Bee" I held up a hand to stop Sam from saying anything "It was my choice, and I can't change that choice now, even if I wanted to…. You are stronger then you know Sam, 'no sacrifice, no victory', go and be our hero" I said as I smiled at him, in hopes that this pep-talk would work, and he could get the cube to where it need to go. Sam nodded, I handed him the flare, and I slipped Nokia into his pocket without him noticing, then he took off running inside the building, "be safe Sam" I whisper, I got up and limped away from the building I had to get away from where the Allspark was, because if I didn't, I know my secret wouldn't be a secret for long, and I had to let the change finish, before they could find out.

**0o0o0o**

I got around the corner, when I heard Megatron, crash though the wall of the building Sam was in, I wanted desperately to go and help him, but I could barely stand, let alone do anything, I sat down and leaned against one of the M.D.B. (military dune buggy) that the soldiers left behind.

Pure unhindered pain, it felt as if my skin was melting right off of me, I closed my eyes to try and help block the pain, but it hurt, then the pain faded into nothing. I felt the pain, every bone in my body re-shaping to fit my new form, new senses filled my mind and body. I felt like I was floating, trapped in a ball of bright light that burned with each minute. I opened my eyes but everything was kind of fuzzy. I saw in the window, a bright pulsing light, but I realized, I was that bright pulsing light, but before i could even think, the flash of light busted into many colors as I lost my vision for a while. A couple of seconds later I saw words flash in front of my face, but in my mind... it's hard to explain… anyways the words weren't in English, but somehow I understood it . My mind was doing a self-check, it told me I was basically operational, I mentally rolled my eyes. Then my vision, and hearing turned on I caught my reflection in the window, I just stared at my reflection, till I heard gun fire, I forced myself to drive down the street, (it's hard to drive yourself) till I saw, another tan mech shooting at the soldiers, I focused myself to transform (which felt weird as hell) and without thinking I transformed my hand and started shooting at the mech.

I was too focused on dodging and shooting the mech that I didn't notice Bee or Mikaela, till they flew past me going… backwards (I'm sure my face looked like this O_O)… anyways Bee started shooting the tan mech, till we kill him.

I walked up to where Mikaela and Bee where.

Bee pointed his hand gun thingy at me; I imminently put my hands in the air.

"It's-me-Bee….it's-Solstice" I said really quickly.

He just stared at me for a second, ~tell me~...~something~… ~only she~… ~would know~ Bee played,

I stared and him and started to think about what to say to him.  
"I drove my bike and hit Barricade in the face … I set you free from sector Seven…. I was in love with Ironhide's guns but Sam told me no" I started to list, but Bee cut me off  
~I~…~BELIEVE ~…~you~ he played, I grinned, ~but~… ~explanations are in order~ Bee played, I nodded.  
"But not now, we have to find the others" I said, Bee just nodded and Mikaela shook her head and jumped into the tow truck.  
"Hey Bee…. Do you think you could keep Ironhide from blasting me to smithereens?" I asked, he shook with silent laugher, and then nodded. I transformed into a 1967 Chevy Impala, and revived my engine, we headed to where the others where, I guess the battle was over because Mega-jerk was on the ground and was looking dead. I transformed and stood next to Bee. Let's just say I had everyone staring at me

"What! Is there something wrong with me?" I asked.

"Sol?" Sam asked, I nodded  
"Yep this is the new and improved me…. so what happened Cousin I like it" I said, and grinned, he playfully glared at me.  
"I used the Allspark to kill Megatron" he said as he pointed to M. I just nodded; "yea I know I felt the pain as the Allspark was destroyed." A few minutes later, Ratchet and Ironhide walked up, with a torn in half Jazz, I gasped.

"What happened" I asked.  
"Who are you" Ironhide growled, I ducked on the other side of Bee.  
"It's me, Solstice" I said, Bee nodded to verify, what I said was true.  
"How are you a Cybertronian" Ratchet demanded as he walked over to me.  
"The Allspark change me so I could carry her power. I already had part of her powers so I just completed it and all." I said, using Bee and the tow truck to play ring-a-round the Rosie, as I tried to stay out of Ratchet's grasp.  
"WHAT?" everyone else said as I ran away from Ratchet, my spark hurt a lot.

"Get back here Femme" Ratchet growled. I shook my head  
"NO! You will never take me alive!" I said, than I ran over to duck behind Optimus but he grabbed me.  
"Damn it Optimus. Let me go, I don't want to face the pissed off medic yet!" I yelled, and tried to wiggle my way out of his hands, I heard Optimus. chuckle, but he didn't let me go. I pouted, while Ratchet started doing scans on me. Once I was free of the medic, I walked over to where Jazz's body was put down; I sat down next to him, so I could pout in peace. I looked at everyone; they seem to be busy talking to the others, I turned back to and moved my hand above Jazz as I quietly moved both pieces back together, and placed my hands on him. I focused on repairing him 1st, I felt a rush of energy leave me and flow into Jazz's body, once it felt like the repairs where complete, I focused on bringing his soul back…his spark, which took a lot of energy and focus from me; my eyes started to glow until his spark was glowing brightly as I sat there I smiled. The next thing I know, he knocks me flat on my back. I groaned, and sat back up with a barrel in my face, I put my hands up again.

"DUDE! WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE PUTTING GUNS IN MY FACE" I yelled, everyone was just staring at us, and Jazz put his gun away and stared at me.  
"Take a picture it might last longer" I deadpanned, he shook his head, and then in a flash, I was knocked away from Jazz by Ratchet, as he started messing with Jazz, I just stared dumbly. I proceed to get up, and walk over to where Mikaela, Sam and Bee were. I felt hurt, not physically but emotionally, I put a 'blank' look on my face, and slammed all my mental blocks back up, I just stood there, looking emotionless.  
"Solstice" Mikaela said looking at me, I looked at her and she held up Nokia, I put my hand down to let Nokia jump on, but to my surprise Mikaela jumped on as well.  
"We need to talk" was all she said, I nodded, then I stood up and walked off with Mikaela and Nokia in my hand. Once we were far enough away, I sat down  
"do you want to be on the ground" I asked monotone, and emotionless.  
"Are you ok… you seem…"she trailed off  
"Hurt… well that is because it doesn't stop hurting any less" I stated "just because I look happy go lucky, doesn't mean that I really am, everyone has their emotional scars…. I'm just good at not showing them. I've been through a lot first I had to watch my family be slaughtered in front of me until the Allspark gave me part of her powers and I healed, she saved me by making me one of her children…yes I healed…but not mentally." I said sadly.  
"If ya don't show your scars sometimes, then people don't know what ya been through, sometimes it is best if ya allow em to help ya." Jazz said, as he like popped out of nowhere. I jumped, and almost dropped Mikaela and Nokia.  
"sorry" I said to Mikaela, I put my hand on the ground for Mikaela to get off, but she stubbornly stayed on, I put my hand back on my lap.  
"I see no reason to burden the rest of the world with my problems, I've just learned to deal with them on my own" I said, with a shrugged.

"What about friends… had you ever shared the burden with your friends" Jazz asked

I chuckled "you have to have friends 1st. My only friend is Sam but he's family" I said, and then chuckled again "he at least has one friend, even if miles is a weird, crazy son of a bitch" I said. Mikaela was about to say something but instead she snapped it shut, and she hung her head.  
"It's ok Mikaela, I'm used to being invisible, and it's being in the center of everyone attention that gets to me"I said  
"I'll be your friend" she said.  
"Meh too" said Jazz. I smiled, I felt the pain lessen slightly in my spark but not enough.  
"thanks guys…" I said, and I got up and we all headed back to where the others were. I looked at the group of mechs and humans talking; I set Mikaela next to Sam.

I then remember that the only reason i could do anything in this body was because at the time, I need it to happen but, now that there was no need, I couldn't make my new body do anything except transform, and walk that was about it, i couldn't pull my gun out or anything thing. I walked over to Ratchet but, I didn't know how to ask him about teach my new body... which just sounds so wrong on so many levels.

"Hey Ratchet… umm since I was human and now I'm not, I … I don't know how to use this body" I finally blurted out and looked down in embarrassment. I heard him chuckle, "I will help you understand your new body, do not worry youngling" he said as we started to pack up, and head out to where we were to hide, for the time being I guess. after a couple days I was able to completely use my new body. As it turned out I can change into a bi-pedal mode with was curved in the right places yet also well armored since I was the Allspark now. my armor was black with red and gold designs, I had audial wolf like ears on each side of my head, I had retractable claws, and I was like bee, a door winger. my eyes were the same, my height I reached to Ratchets' chasis and I have many weapons on my body. My alt-mode was a 1967 Chevy Impala, I could also become a human or predator as the Cybertronians call them, and last but not least I can transform into a beast mode. My beast mode is a giant Cyber-wolf, my fur is place with gold and red in it, when I am in that form I am able to carry a mech three times my size.

Right now I was relaxing in a meadow, my wings spread out as I sighed feeling the sun on my metal skin.  
Optimus. Com-ed me, he wanted me to meet (hang out) at the look-out (well he didn't call it the look-out he said some weird coordinates). I transformed and walked up to Optimus.  
"wazz up" I said, and of course he looked up, with a confused look on his face.  
"It's an expression, it's kind of like asking what's going on… or did you need something" I explained. He nodded.  
"I was about to send out a message, to call the others here" he said. "I have a question…. Can Decepticons hack your message" I asked  
"It is highly unlikely that they will" he said.  
"But it still is a possibly" I said  
"Yes" he answered  
"Well on that note can you not say anything about me in it… I don't want the Decepticons to find out about me, for as long as possible" I said

"That is your choice… I will not say anything about you" he said. I nodded my thanks. I went and sat with Ratchet, he spark-bonded with me because a few weeks ago I went into a spark failure from Brocken spark so he became my father unit which I found relaxing yet funny because whoever wants to court me has to go through daddy-bot. I started laughing, this was the life. I watched as Optimus turned to stare at the sky;  
"_With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, and protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."_ I smiled as I looked into the skies thinking about how life will be now that I am the new Allspark.


End file.
